Stony Valentine
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: As the title says. Two specials.
1. Chocolate and Donuts

"Dammit!" Tony hissed angrily, getting frustrated. Honestly, he graduated MIT when he was 19 with two M.A. degrees. He had built an arc reactor in a freaking cave. He had built MK I out of scraps, in the mentioned freaking cave. And now he was looking at a brown lump of something burnt which was supposed to be melted chocolate. He just scraped the contents of the bowl to the trash, where it joined other lumps. Good thing he ordered a lot of chocolate, mostly because he wanted to eat the rest, and still he was eating it, just getting nervous with his failures, having to snack on something. He did his research in melting chocolate. But the microwave method seemed better than bain-marie. Mostly because he had no idea what bain-marie means. He knew French, and while he figured out that the bain part refers to bath, marie didn't make any sense, meaning bride or groom. The only thing that came to his mind was putting chocolate on Steve and wait till it melts, but while this thought was really nice, it was very distracting, so he stuck to the microwave method.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked the microwave in a gentle voice, leaning on the counter, looking at it. "Seriously, I could just buy a new one when Steve had broke you, but I fixed you, and then I fixed you again and again, so why do you hate me? Hate Steve if you want to hate someone!" he ended in a snap. The appliance just stood there, without any answer. "Maybe you need a break," he patted the microwave lovingly and turned around. "JARVIS, what's a bain-marie?" he asked, giving up.  
"It's a French term for a piece of equipment used in science, industry, and cooking to heat materials gently and gradually to fixed temperatures, or to keep materials warm over a period of time, Sir," the AI replied. Tony showed more chocolate in his mouth.  
"Okaaay.." he muttered with a mouth full of sweet. "How do I do that?"  
"One container is placed in another, larger pan containing water that is at the simmering point, causing the food in the first container to melt gently and gradually."  
"Oh, that makes sense.."  
"This method is also called a double-boiler."  
"Now you tell me!" Tony snapped. That term he understood.  
"I'm sorry Sir, but you seemed to be fascinated with the microwave method, didn't want to disturb you." Tony just gave the ceiling an irritated look.  
"Remind me to reprogram you later on," he said dryly.  
"Very well, Sir," the AI answered. It wasn't the first time Tony threatened to do that.

In the meantime, Steve was going back to his and Tony's floor. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he planned to be out for the whole day, hoping that something will inspire him and he will find a present for his boyfriend. He had a feeling that brunet won't remember anyway about such holiday, but still, he wanted to give something to Tony, just because the thought that he let down Peggy, not going with her to the dance, was still haunting him and he decided to never let his boyfriend down, even if he would end with only a Valentine's Day card for Tony - he wanted Tony to know that he cares. But when he was halfway out, he realized that he didn't bring his mobile with him. And Tony liked to keep in touch when he was gone and each time Steve went out and forgot his mobile, brunet always made fun of him for "_being too old to remember_". And he had an annoying habit of calling Steve to bring him a box with donuts on his way back. As it irritated him in the beginning, now he was okay with that, mostly because that way he could at least have some control of what his lover was shoving down his throat. And now Steve, as he was thinking about donuts, started to think that he could just save himself the trouble and buy a box of heart shaped donuts for Tony. He was sure he could get them, because somehow at 14th February you could get everything in a heart shape. As he made to the floor, he smelt chocolate. Then something else. Burnt? Feeling already edgy, he rushed into the kitchen.

Tony was leaning over the stove, looking as chocolate was slowly melting in a metal bowl, placed in a pot with water.  
"Huh, so that's how it should look like.." he said to himself, looking at the glossy melted goodness, remembering the burnt lumps.  
"Tony?!" Steve stomped into the kitchen. Somehow he couldn't help the anxious feeling each time Tony was left alone in the kitchen, doing something more than just brewing coffee.  
"Hm?" brunet turned his head to look at him. "Oh, hi Steve," he answered calmly, looking back at the pot. "Steve!" he turned now, more violently, shielding it. What the hell Steve was doing back so early?!

"I didn't know you were back.." Tony started to gain some time. Steve looked oddly at him.  
"Yeah, I forgot my.. Never mind," he changed the topic, "what are you doing?"  
"Nothing. Standing," Tony rambled.  
"What's behind your back? And why do I smell burnt?" Captain narrowed his eyes.  
"No idea.." Tony answered meekly. Just then the water started to boil, making the bowl jump a little, making tapping noises. Tony turned around, wanting to take the bowl, but Steve rushed to him, holding his wrist.

"What?" Tony frowned.  
"Tony. What is this bowl made of?"  
"Metal."  
"Does metal conduct heat?"  
"Of course it does, why do.." he snapped, before realizing what Steve meant and made an embarrassed face, looking away from him. Steve just smiled fondly, taking an oven glove, removing the bowl and turning off the stove. Tony was a genius, but somehow each time he stepped into the kitchen he magically started to forget all the laws of physics that he smoothly applied down in his workshop.

"Why were you melting chocolate?" blonde asked, swirling the bowl a little, as checking if it melted evenly. Tony flinched a bit.  
"No reason. Experiment," he said quickly, shooting a quick glance to the side. Steve followed his gaze. What he saw on the counter were some fruits and a silicone heart mold, like for making heart-shaped ice cubes. Although it wasn't meant for ice. Steve looked back at the other giving him a soft, loving smile.

"You were trying to make Valentine's chocolates?" he asked lovingly.  
"Uh, maybe.." Tony pouted, a slight blush on his cheeks, not happy with blonde knowing now. Now when he thought about it, it was really stupid. He was an engineer, not some pastry chef! He should just construct something for Steve, because now he felt that he made a total idiot out of himself. Captain looked at Tony, who now crossed his arms and pouted, resembling an overgrown child, just wanting to kiss him all over. It was common knowledge that his boyfriend had two left hands in the kitchen, so his attempt to make chocolates for Steve, made his heart grow. He got closer to him and took his hands, twirling him around, as if they were dancing, before dipping him to the back to which Tony reacted with a surprised squeak.

"What you wanted to fill them with?" he asked with a gentle smile.  
"Apples," Tony frowned after his initial shock, knowing that apples were Steve's favorite fruits, making blonde laugh a bit.  
"And how you wanted to put them inside?"  
"I would think of something," Tony rolled his eyes, before grinning, wide and playful. Steve looked at him with soft eyes. He was very cute.

"Since you already melted the chocolate, what do you say for some fondue?" he asked in a husked voice, dipping him more.  
"Do you mean actual fondue or make out?" Tony asked with a suspicious look.  
"How about both?" he asked again in the same tone, dipping him more to which brunet responded with another squeak, and then smiled seductively, looking up at him.  
"How about now?" he purred, half closing his eyes. Steve brought him back and with an approving murmur, placed his boyfriend on the table, flat on his back. He reached his hand for the bowl with chocolate and dipped two fingers in it, slowly drawing a heart on Tony's neck, then licking it off sweetly. Tony shivered at the touch and gasped as his soldier's warm tongue slid on just the right place on his neck. Steve licked the chocolate off, trailing a heart shape with his lips and kissed up his neck, soft lips tracing his jawline, just to nip under his chin to which Tony reacted with an abrupt intake of breath. Steve smiled sharp, his eyes shining. Why wait till tomorrow?


	2. Sexual Healing

"No, Steve!"  
"Tony, come on.."  
"I said no! You're not going!"  
"But you go every year."  
"It's different!"  
"No, it's not. I'm going, it's already been set."  
"NO!"

Tony was pacing all over the floor, practically throwing a tantrum on Steve. Steve just watched him calmly from his spot on the couch, pretty sure that if they had any vases on their floor, Tony would be right now smashing them to the floor. So far, it wasn't Steve's dream scenario for Valentine's Day.

"Tony, sit down, you're giving me headache."  
"Good!"

Captain sighed. Tony was so stubborn. And it wasn't a big deal. All Steve did was signing for a Valentine's Day Charity Auction as one of the candidates for a date. It was for charity and he was always willing to help and didn't think that Tony will react so badly, seeing that he took part in those auctions for some time now and also was a candidate. And now, they both were going for a Valentine's Day dinner with ladies who paid a lot of money to meet Captain America and Iron man.

"Tonyyy.."  
"No!"  
"Come on, babe, is it because my bid was higher than yours?"

Tony just glared, not dignifying this question with an answer. Of course it wasn't. Maybe a little. But as at the same time he was upset, he was proud that it was his boyfriend who got the highest sum of money. But still, he didn't want to share Steve. Even for some make-believe date. Suddenly he stopped.

"I will give them that money, so you won't go," he said firmly. Steve gave him a tired look.  
"No, some girl already paid for that and I won't let her down."  
"What about me?! Are you going to let me down?!"  
"Babe, you also have a date. And I thought that when we both finish we could go on a date of our own."  
"But I don't WANT you to go!" Tony practically whined, getting desperate. Steve eyed him suspiciously.

"Tony," he said in that tone, which meant he won't take brunet's babbling any longer and wants to hear the truth. Tony rubbed his arm, looking away. Captain continued to look at him and when saw that Tony wasn't planning to look back at him, he sighed.

"Tony.. You know, that I know that it is not a real date, right? I won't run off on you.." he said softly. Tony bit his lip.  
"I know."  
"So what is it?" he asked again, making Tony fidget. He looked back at Steve.

"It.. You're a nice guy, Steve! And you don't know today's people, how insistent some of them can be! And I know that you wouldn't say 'no', to a girl just because you were raised in this damn chivalrous way, and I don't want some skank taking advantage of that!" he yelled. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, first, language, Tony. Second, I'm not such a naive, special snowflake you think I am. I think I can handle this," Steve said, getting a bit irritated with his boyfriend. Tony just glared again, seeing that his arguments are not going through Steve. Time for some big guns.

"I forbid you to go," he stated firmly, crossing his arms. Steve gaped at him for a moment, before a short laugh escaped from him.  
"You forbid me to go?! Tony, I love you, but I'm not your property! I can go wherever I want," Steve laughed. Tony just got more angry at that.

"Sorry to break the news to you, Cap, but yes, you kinda are my property!" he snapped. Steve stopped laughing and blinked. Then he just gave his boyfriend a little smile.  
"Is that so?" he asked amused. "In what way?"  
"It is thanks to my old man's work that you look how you look, without Stark Industries you would never become Captain America, so it makes Captain America property of Stark Industries, and seeing that I'm the only successor, you're my property!" Tony yelled more, Steve's calm making him just more angry.

Steve stopped smiling. Now he was looking with a blank face at his boyfriend, having to process what he just heard. Tony couldn't be serious. Steve decided to give him a moment, to wait for a sign that Tony understood how utterly idiotic he sounded right now, but the other didn't make any move. He just stood there, eyes sparkling with anger, fists clenched. He was serious. Steve slowly stood up from the couch and made to leave the floor, shooting a last glance at his boyfriend, hoping that maybe now Tony understood and is ready to apologize, but nothing in his posture changed. Steve just sadly shook his head and went into the elevator.

When he was gone, Tony sank to the floor, breathing heavily as he just realized what he had said to Steve. He moved his hand to his mouth covering it, as he tried to muffle the cry, his eyes filling with tears. Sometimes he really regretted not having a brain-to-mouth filter.

Steve was utterly in shock hearing such words from Tony. Tony had no right to say that. Blonde couldn't help feeling offended at such words coming from his lover. And really, he thought that Steve would let some woman take advantage of him?! If someone had to worry about something happening during such date it was Steve, giving that flirting came as easily to Tony as breathing and remembering about his playboy's past. All he wanted right now was to go down to his gym and kill some punching bags. But he heard JARVIS reminding him that it was nearly time for his date. Steve felt like canceling the whole thing, but Tony was right, it's not the way he was raised. He huffed, trying to calm down, going back to get his suit and get changed. But when he reached the floor, Tony was already gone. Steve didn't think much of it, knowing that Tony probably went on his date. He just hoped that when they both will be done, they could still spend some nice time together.

Steve's date wasn't so bad. The girl who won a date with him was a pretty redhead with a lovely smile. What was funny, she was more relaxed than Steve, who still was a bit awkward in front of women. Having Tony on his mind didn't help either. And it was a regular date, she didn't expect Steve to kiss her or anything and Steve just thanked her for her generosity, gave her flowers and they ate a dinner in one of the fancy restaurants Tony liked to go, so at least he was familiar with that. It was nice.

He got back after a few hours, going straight to his and Tony's shared floor, hoping that Tony is there. But the floor was empty and Steve slumped on the couch, at the same spot he was sitting during their argument.

"JARVIS, is Tony in the tower?" he asked, loosing his tie. He wore a regular dark grey suit with a white shirt and black tie to the date, saving his military uniform for more special occasions.  
"I'm sorry Captain Rogers, but I was forbidden from giving you such information," the AI replied calmly. Steve shot his head to the back with a groan. Tony setting JARVIS against him meant that they were still not speaking to each other.  
"Alright. Thank you," Steve sighed. But instead of hearing a reply, JARVIS started to play music. Steve didn't know that song, it was upbeat but also wasn't as aggressive as the music Tony usually listened to. At the same time, lights on the floor were dimmed and then he heard his boyfriend's smooth voice.

"_Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven,  
I need some loving.._"

Steve looked around, looking from where the voice was coming from. But soon he heard some movement, as Tony strolled across their corridor, from their bedroom, singing more, looking straight at Steve.

"_And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger,_"

Steve leaned back, sinking more into the couch, not able to stop the smile, watching as Tony was getting closer, swaying his hips, doing a little dance for him at the same time. He was also in a suit, just he was wearing black pants, red jacket made from some glossy, silky material, white shirt and a black silk tie. Maybe on someone else such clothes would look ridiculous, but Tony made it work.

"_And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing,  
Sexual healing, oh baby.._"

Steve laughed a bit, as Tony turned around himself. Then he got even closer, still singing, unbuttoning his jacket slowly.

"_Whenever blue teardrops are fallin' and my emotional stability is leaving me,  
there is something I can do I can get on the telephone and call you up baby,_"

Brunet dropped on his knees, taking off his red jacket, getting between Steve's legs, sliding his palms at his boyfriends thighs, just to stop and tug on his belt.

"_And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me, the love you give to me will free me,  
If you don't know the thing you're dealing, ohh I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing,_"

Tony climbed up at Steve, pressing himself to his boyfriend, arms wrapping around his neck. He started to buck his hips into him.

"_Get up, get up, get up, get up,  
Let's make love tonight,_"

Steve laughed wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms back at Tony, lifting him up and placing on his lap, silencing him with a kiss. Tony kissed back, tangling his fingers into blonde's hair, lapping on his lips. After a while, Steve pulled back, pressing his nose at Tony's.

"You know what your singing does to me.." he husked out, eyes getting dark.  
"I know," Tony grinned, feeling Steve's hand fumbling with the material of his shirt.  
"Did you just got back from your date?" he frowned, seeing that as a reason why Tony was still in a suit.  
"Psh, no," Tony rolled his eyes. "You know I never wear the same suit twice. This one is just for you," he purred back, grazing his lips at Steve's. Captain smiled into his mouth, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry for what I said.." Tony whined quietly after a while. Steve nodded his head.  
"It's alright. You know that I will always forgive you." Tony grinned wide hearing that.  
"So I can feel free to tell you all sort of crap?" he teased. Captain smiled.  
"Sure. Just remember that I also know all sorts of way to punish you later," he sucked on brunet's neck, making him shiver.  
"O.. Okay.." Tony gasped out, his hand clenching on Steve's hair.  
"Glad you agree," Steve murmured into his neck, standing up with his boyfriend wrapped around him.

"Ready to get out of our suits?" he asked in a playful growl. Tony moved his head and kissed Steve's chin, looking him in the eyes, then smiling brightly. Steve didn't really had to ask.

"_Get up, get up, get up, get up,  
Let's make love tonight._"

* * *

song _Sexual Healing _by Marvin Gaye


End file.
